Daughter of Olympus
by Daughter of Poseidon25434
Summary: When the Earth as we know it is in danger and only one girl with very special powers save it. Join as she, her creators/parents, friends, and one very special guy help to save it. Join Annabella/Arabella/Andromeda/Atalanta as she tries to master her power to save the universe. (the different names explained in story) (might be M for later chps. violence) (ApolloX Oc) (other myths)
1. The Beginning

Daughter of Olympus Ch. 1

In ancient Greece during the winter solstice

Apollo's Pov

As always during the solstice, we are in the throne room and it is complete chaos. Hera is arguing with my father Zeus about all his affairs; Hephaestus and Ares are arguing about who gets Aphrodite, while she is doing her makeup and only paying attention when they complement her; Me and Artemis are arguing about who is older, even though I know Artemis is older I just like to get her annoyed; Hermes is planning future pranks for 5 minutes then checking his caduceus for any messages the next 5 and all over again; Dionysus is reading a wine magazine; Athena is reading an old scroll that I bet she already read at least 5 times; Hades and Demeter arguing about Persephone, while she is looking bored and trying to stop the argument by saying that she is in love with Hades and to let it go; Poseidon is making water spheres and playing with it with a bored look on his face; and sweet, kind Hestia, (who was always like a second mother to me) is tending to the hearth. Yep all like always and normal, when all of a sudden a black void appeared out of nowhere and a man cam out of the black hole along with the 3 fates. We where shock and kinda scared the fates make us uneasy. When Zeus gets holding his master bolt to protect his family (US!) is out front ready to release his master bolt, thunders "Who are you" to the man (all puns intended). But the man just laughed at him, I mean who is this guy to laugh like he can not get hurt by Zeus's master bolt, and he says "Don't you recognize your great- great grandfather Zeus. Athena's eyes widen in understanding and being the smart person she is said "your Chaos aren't you". Zeus looked shocked and went to bow down to Chaos and motioned us to do the same. When we got back up and went back to our thrones Chaos started speaking "The fates came to me and told me that there is a huge threat coming Kronos, Gaia, the Primordials, the Titans and all your other ememies are joining together to take Olympus. " But there is a way to solve this, you have to create a being with all your powers, but since he/she is also facing the Primordials I will also give her my powers and the fates agreed to also give some of there power to see the future. But you also have to give you complete blessings and a gift for each and every one of you, not just the Olympians but the minor gods and goddesses, she will also have some powers of the Titans and Primordials but not all of them unless he/she will beat them one at a time. I have to go now, I want Hephaestus to mold a body of stone or clay and when you are done forming a body for this being I will come back to bring he/she to life and then you will call all the gods and goddesses minor, major, and Olympian to give some of there power, power over there domain, the complete blessing, and two gifts. By the way Zeus, he or she will not take your throne. Oh and Apollo said Chaos, this being will bring happiness to your future. Then Chaos winked like he knew something I didn't. And with that Chaos and the Fates vanished to the black portal, leaving us the Olympians to think about what we just heard and also leaving me confused about something that is going to happen in the future that I did not know about. I can't help but wondering maybe this being will help me be happy in the future.


	2. New Birth

**Ch. 2**

**3rd POV:**

As they gods were thinking about what they just heard, Hephaestus got up and went to go start on the body. About 10 hours later Hephaestus came back saying he was done creating a body for the being.

**Apollo's POV:**

I wasted no time asking my half-brother if we can see his creation of the body for the being. Then he said yes and flashed out to get the creation. When he came back I saw the most beautiful statue I've ever seen in my immortal life and trust me that's a loooooooooong time. The statue right now was shaped like a baby just born, but the baby was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Hephaestus even got the statue painted. She had perfectly tan skin, shell pink lips, rose- colored cheeks, black hair that has different color highlights like pink, red, blonde, auburn, and dark brown. Her eyes are the most beautiful color eyes I have ever seen, they are black with silver specks in them that look like stars. When I asked Hephaestus about her eyes he just said that they change color when she uses a certain power, like when she uses Poseidon's water power her eyes will be sea green. I know she is just a baby but I think I'm starting to fall in love with her. I know that once Artemis gets the chance she will ask the little girl to join the hunt, but no Artemis because when she is grown up I plan to make her my immortal wife. That is before the other guys, because I bet she's going to have a lot of admirers. Just then Chaos come and looked at the statue of the baby girl and started chanting "_**Με τη δύναμη επενδύσει σε μένα, ως ο δημιουργός του σύμπαντος. I Χάος καλούμε τις δυνάμεις μου για να φέρει νέα ζωή. Brought στη ζωή μου και από την τύχη, μπορώ να σας δώσω τις δυνάμεις μου για να χρησιμοποιήσει για το καλό και το κακό δεν είναι, και να φέρει τη δικαιοσύνη μια για πάντα στο σύμπαν." **_Then you can hear her heart and breathing start. As she opened her beautiful black eyes with silver spots she looked up in wonder and amazement, her eyes held wisdom, but not once did she cry instead she smiled a beautiful smile that could compete the brightness of the sun. Then Chaos announced "This beautiful baby girl is named Annabella Aurora Andrea Olympian of Greece. Annabella meaning Beautiful grace because she is the most beautiful and graceful girl in the entire universe; Aurora meaning Dawn because she was born at dawn, then Chaos paused and winked at me and said in my head her middle name is named after your domain. Andrea meaning strong, brave, and courageous because she is all those things and Olympian because she will also become an Olympian goddess. Her title will be Princess of the universe, Olympus, all your domains and goddess of all immortals, mortals, and demi-gods. And she will be the avatar master of all four elements, and fairy when she wants to be and a mermaid when she touches water but she can will herself not to get wet. She will also be the uniter of the Greek, Roman and Egyptian gods and goddesses, making her the Princess of Greece, Rome, and Egypt. Her Roman name will be Arabella Calista Thalassa of Rome. Calista meaning most beautiful and Thalassa meaning from the sea. Her Egyptian name will be Andromeda (named after the Greek princess that was saved from Heracles) Thalia Isis of Egypt. Thalia meaning blooming and Isis meaning most powerful Greek goddess those two together meaning blooming, most powerful Greek goddess. But you will have to take turns watching her. You will have to give her for 1 year to your roman counterparts then 1 year to the Egyptians for them to teach her there powers but you did not have to until she is at least 1000 years old. Ok said Chaos lets start giving her the blessings and gifts.

(AN: cliffhanger lol ;) (This fanfic will have the Roman and Egyptian gods and goddesses too some mention of Avatar the last air bender, Winx Club, and H2o: just add water.) By the way Isis is the queen of the Egyptian gods along with Horus who is the king of the Egyptian gods but they are mother and son relationship. P.S: She is a daughter of Chaos, The Greek gods and goddesses ( minor, major, and olympian), The Roman gods and goddesses( minor, major, and olympian), and the Egyptian Gods and goddesses ( **all** of them) and she has the gift of transforming into a fairy but has different fairy stages lik winx, enchantix, believix, sirenix and so on, and she has the gift of being a mermaid when she touches water or when she wants to because she is also a daughter of poseidon she has the power to not get wet.

**Greek Translation:**

By the power invested in me, as the creator of the universe. I Chaos call upon my powers to bring new life. Brought to life by me and the fates, I give you my powers to use for good and not evil, and to bring justice once and for all to the universe.

I know, I know cheesy but that's all I could have thought of at the moment.


	3. Gifts and Blessings

**Ch. 3.**

**Third person POV**

First the Greek gods and goddesses came up and they went be rank most powerful to least powerful. As the most powerful Greek god Zeus, King of the Greek Gods came first, and he said "my gifts to you darling Annabella of Greece is to be able change the weather by your feelings to be able to express yourself. Then Zeus started chanting in ancient Greek _"Εγώ, ο Δίας ο βασιλιάς των Ελλήνων θεών και θεοτήτων σας δώσει Annabella της πλήρους Ελλάδα ευλογία μου_. **(I, Zeus King of the Greek gods and goddesses give you Annabella of Greece my full blessing.)** then Annabella started glowing a beautiful sky blue color, when the glowing stopped she had a skinny sky blue highlight in her black as night hair. Up next Hera, Queen of the Greek gods and goddesses came up and said "I give you the gifts of having compassion for those around you, to always have a loving family through marriage or not, and to have a faithful husband. Then she chanted _"I, η Ήρα βασίλισσα των Ελλήνων θεών και θεοτήτων σας δώσει Annabella της πλήρους Ελλάδα ευλογία μου."_ (**I, Hera Queen of the Greek gods and goddesses give you Annabella of Greece my full blessing.)** Annabella then had a light purple/violet skinny highlight in her hair one space next to the sky blue one as to not be placed together. Up next walked up Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea, and said "I Annabella give you the gift of the ocean meaning when ever you are in trouble, need a friend, someone to talk to, or just someone there the sea and the creatures inside the sea will always be there for you. He chanted _" Εγώ, ο Ποσειδώνας, θεός της ελληνικής θάλασσας να σας δώσει Annabella της πλήρους Ελλάδα ευλογία μου."_ **(I, Poseidon, Greek god of the sea give you Annabella of Greece my full blessing.) (AN: the chanting part when the gods give there blessing will always be the same translate but it will have the names of different gods or goddesses and different domains)** Then a sea green/turquoise color skinny highlight appeared in her hair. Hades gave Annabella the gift of hiding in the shadows when needed or to turn invisible when there are no shadows, then gave her his blessing and a black onyx color highlight that simmered a little to show that it was there appeared in her hair. Demeter and Persephone gave Annabella the gift of nature and that nature will always answer her call when needed, then gave her blessing and a spring green highlight came on her hair. Up next was Hestia she gave the gifts to make food appear out of nowhere be just thinking of it, always to have a home, to be nice and friendly to everyone you first meet, and to always be warm when needed; then gave her blessing to Annabella and a fire color highlight simmered onto her hair. Then was Apollo and Artemis since Artemis is older she went first she gave Annabella the gifts to be a great hunter, project and be friendly to animals, tend to wounded/or in need animals, to be one with nature/the forest/woods and to draw power from the moon in times of need. Gave her Blessing to Annabella and a silver highlight appeared in her hair. Apollo came up and gave the gifts of archery, music, the most beautiful singing voice, prophecy, and healing. Gave her his blessing and a sun-blonde colored highlight appeared. Then came Athena came up and gave the gift to read minds, wisdom/intelligence, and know if there intension is truthful or not. Athena's blessing was given and a grey sparkling highlight appeared in Annabella's hair. Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus came up next Aphrodite gave the gift of eternal beauty, grace and love; Ares gave the gift to be a courageous and fearless warrior; and Hephaestus gave the gift of creating anything as well as have gems and jewels come to you when called. After the trio gave there gifts, their blessing were said and a pink, red, and orange highlight appeared in Annabella's hair. Hermes and Dionysus started giving there gifts: Hermes gave the gift of speed while Dionysus gave the gift of bring able to create merriment. A dark red and dark purple highlight appeared in her hair. And finally the Fates and Chaos came up. The fates gave her the gift of being able to see some of the future. And Chaos gave the gift of the universe and made her the heir of the void/ universe. No highlights appeared in her hair after their blessing was made. The minor gods and goddesses also gave her gifts and blessings for example Hecate gave the gift of using wand-less magic, Iris gave the gift of rainbows, Hebe gave the gift to look forever youthful and Khione gave the gift of controlling snow and ice. A dark ,dark purple; a rainbow colored; and sparkling snow colored highlight appeared in her hair. Another thing Chaos said is that she also has some of the powers of the Titans, like Kronos power to control time; and some of the power of the Primordials like Nyx power of night. And just to be funny and scare the gods Chaos said to be careful of her temper, she might be the most powerful being of the universe, but she is still just born, just wait for the nightmare of when she reaches her terrible twos; that's going to be a nightmare as well as a challenge in itself but it not be as bad as her teenage years; I feel somewhat sorry for you. Chaos saw all the gods and goddesses face pale dramatically, he smirked as left seeing all the gods and goddesses mouth agape, and shouted behind him before he left " close your mouths you don't want to catch flies, do you?" And he disappeared in the black hole he summoned.

Apollo's Pov

When I heard Chaos say that we actually have to raise Annabella as a baby, I paled at the thought of her going through all those mortal phases like the terrible twos or the horrible, dramatic, emotional teenage years. Great another Zeus, I get to look forward to in her teenage years. Wait a minute I just thought of something **(shut up Artemis and yes I did just think of something and no it is not a surprise)** I have to wait for another 15 years until I can date her. I got an idea I will not be too closed to her as to not make it awkward when I ask to date her. **(It would be weird to date someone who raised you your who life)** I guest I will just have to wait for my sunshine to grow up so I can date her and maybe get her to be my immortal wife. As soon as thought that my half-sister Aphrodite's head snapped up to look at me as if she just read my latest thoughts and smiled at her head in approval.

_**AN: All the gods or goddesses (Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gave Annabella gifts and their blessing, I was just too lazy to write about all of them, but you can expect all the same gift and blessings for the Roman gods and Egyptian gods but all those gifts together make their own gifts and blessings much stronger together than indivially. As for the fairy part of her she only has to say "Magic Winx" then say which transformation she wants ex.("Magic Winx Enchantix") She will also have some time with Chaos in the void practicing her powers over the universe as well as going to the Egyptian and Roman gods to practice mastering their part of her powers. She is also the Avatar master of all four elements (the Avatar can do things over the elements that some gods or goddesses can't do that's why I put the avatar in the story) She will have a special teacher to teach her part of the avatar and master the avatar state and the elements to keep the world in balance. As for the mermaid part of her, she turns into a mermaid when she touches water, but the daughter of Poseidon can make it so that she can become a mermaid when she wants to; she will have mermaid powers over water like controlling water, freezing water, boiling water, and making water into goo; she can also become moon-struck on the full moons.**_ **Her highlights in her hair are very thin just enough for you to notice it but not big enough to make her hair look like a rainbow and not the black that it is because she has a lot of highlights because of the blessings of all the Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods/goddesses. And the highlights look like hair tinsels and all the highlights are simmery. I will post the picture on my profile. Plz review. **


	4. As the years go on

**Ch. 4**

**Apollo's POV**

As the years went on Annabella got more and more beautiful. I am so happy that the terrible two years have already passed; I remember them like they were yesterday.

**_Flashback:_**

I was going on about to go a start my sun chariot to drive the sun in the sky, (it was about 6 in the morning) when I noticed something was wrong about the chariot it was PINK with hearts on it. I was about to go yell at Hermes for ruining my chariot when I saw a little bit of black hair that had many highlights. It was Annabella who did that to my chariot when I asked her nicely why she did it she said that she wanted a ride in the chariot but wanted the car pink so she painted it pink. And when I say no she cant she is to young to go on the chariot she though a temper fit and stormed of, crying she wailed that she was going to tell my sister Artemis and my step-mother Hera I panicked, and tried to stop her but she already ran off. I tried to run after her but I remembered Hermes blessing gave her speed. Silently cursing Hermes for giving her speed, I teleported to the throne room where a very angry Artemis and Hera where waiting for me with a crying Annabella in there arms. I got punished by not being able to talk or pull pranks with Hermes for 1 yr.

_**Flashback end**_

But now I am very happy to report that the terrible two years have passed and Annabella is now 10 years old and growing up to be a beautiful young lady. Every one of the gods and goddesses love her even Hades, Hera, Ares and Dionysus. She is very beautiful; her black hair is now to her mid back and is straight with little curls at the tips of her hair, her highlights are shimmery and colorful, her hair is the smell of freesia and strawberries. Her eyes are as black as the night sky; yet still have some silver specks in them that like stars, so her eyes look like the night sky. Her cheeks have a lovely rose color. Her smile brightens my whole day. She has beautiful, naturally shell pink, soft, moist lips that look so kissable. Her skin is a pretty sun-kissed color. (No pun intended) She looks so beautiful in that knee length white dress with black and gray flowers on it. She is picking flowers and her dress is flowing behind her as she moves. I wish I could kiss her right there and then but I remembered she is still too young. Am I feeling lust towards her or am I feeling love for the first time. What is wrong with me? Then it struck me I am in love with Annabella. The way she brightens my whole day by just smiling and when it blackens when she is sad, crying, or gone with someone else. Curse my father, for not letting anyone date her till she is 15. This is going to be a long 5 years.

**Annabella's POV**

I was wondering where Apollo was, he has become one of my best friends. OK I will admit it I might have a crush on him, but I don't think he shares my feelings. So while I was looking for Apollo when I saw same beautiful flowers, so I went a started picking them up when I saw the most beautiful flower I have ever seen, and trust me when I mean I seen a lot of flowers when one of my many mothers are Demeter and Persephone. But this flower was a beautiful pink rose that was sparking. When I got up close only then did I relised (AN: don't know how to spell well) that the rose had mini gems that are pink and red. I have never seen this kind of flower even when my father Hades (that I see many times) and Mother Persephone work together to create a new flower with gems on it. I went to pick it up when I relised that I could not pull I up. But I was determined to have this flower to give to my mother Hera for her collection I started for her. I pulled on final time and it came out of the ground, when the earth began to tremble like mother earth or Gaia is happy about something. Because not even my fathers Hades or Poseidon could make the earth tremble this bad. Not even my mothers Persephone or Demeter could either. When I was sucked in the earth but before I could pass out I saw Apollo running towards me yelling NO! Annabella! And then I saw blackness.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't help myself.**


	5. Kidnapped

**Ch 5.**

**Apollo's POV**

After I saw that Annabella got sucked into that hole. I went to my father Lord Zeus to report what just happened. He called a Council meeting with Hades. Hades said that he would never hurt his own daughter like that and that he sees her everyday for about 2 hours and that she went earlier that day to bring him some flowers. Than we asked Persephone and Demeter and they said they don't have that much control over the earth. That's went the light bulb in my head flashed on. Earth, who controls earth better than mother earth or as she is called here GAIA. But if she did do it than she lead Annabella into a trap. That's when I remembered she is working for Kronos, the evil titan lord of time. Then I said "Father, I think I know who kidnapped Annabella." "Who son?" said my father Zeus. "Gaia and Kronos" Then all the yelling started. Finally I had enough and yelled for everyone to shut up. Then we left the throne room to go search for Annabella, the love of my life.

**Annabella's POV**

When I woke up I was in a very large cage. Right besides the cage was lord Kronos and lady Gaia. I asked what do you want from me. Lady Gaia said that they wanted the most powerful daughter of Zeus and Hera to join them. The lord Kronos asked what is your name, power, domain, and what are you the goddess of and you can not lie because ican tell if you are lying. OK than I will tell them the truth just not the whole truth I thought in my head. My name is Annabella. I am the goddess of the sky, lightning, thunder, storms, marriage, and childbirth. My domain is the sky. And my powers are about 10% stronger than Zeus himself. That's when Kronos said we want you to be on our side of the war against Olympus. I'm like ya right. I love Olympus with all my heart. I also love my family on Olympus with all my heart too. I will never betray any of them. My fatal flaw is loyality. And I am loyal to Olympus, and my family on Olympus. But I am not loyal to the people who kidnapped me for their own selfish reasons. That is when Gaia slapped my. Fine then she said. We'll do this the hard way. Then she went out to go got something and came back with many torture instruments and said "I'm going to have fun with this." Then laughed very evilly. I was very scared. You would be too if you were only 10 years old and about to get tortured by and evil earth goddess and the evil titan of time. For all I know he will probably slow down time so it will hurt as much as possible. Someone, anyone help me I screamed in my head. I wish Apollo was here. He would comfort me and keep me safe. I started to tears in my eyes. I was about to cry at the thought at the thought of never seeing Apollo again. That's when I relised that I am in love with Apollo. Then the torturing began.

_**AN: Dun Dun Dun.**_

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself.**_

_**sorry that it is so short too. I'll make the chapters long again soon. There was not much to write in this chapter.**_

_**Someone please read and review.**_

_**Is anyone even reading this.**_

_**Should I quit/end this story.**_


	6. Found and Rescued

**Ch. 6**

**Annabella's POV**

_**Warning: Scenes below might be rated M for bloody violence.**_

_**Don't read if you are younger than 16 years old.**_

_**Don't read if you don't like blood or bloody scenes**_.

v

v

v

v

v

Gaia came to my cage with a dagger in her hand, while Kronos grabbed my arm. Then all of a sudden Gaia stabbed my arm. I screamed in agony and pain as I saw my own bloody fall on the bars of the cage. I also felt dizzy seeing my own blood. I screamed again as she dug the dagger deeper in my arm, so deep that I saw my bone. I was scared and in pain I screamed in my head for one of the fathers or mothers to help me or end my misery. Gaia took out her knife and then made a slash on my cheek, but this time it burned like she used a special knife that has properties to burn the victim with only one cut. By now my blood was flowing freely to the floor and there were tears in my eyes. I was I so much pain, I almost begged Gaia to kill me already then to put me through this kind of pain, but she just went to go get a dagger with poison on it. The poison looked like Kampe poison, a sickly green color. Gaia then slashed my leg so deep that again I saw my bone. Then she asked Kronos to get me out of the cage. I thought that the pain was over, but I was wrong. As soon as I was out of the cage Kronos got me backed against the floor with a hand on m neck. Then he suddenly he stepped on my leg with such force I heard a snap. I screamed so loud that Gaia had to cover my mouth with her hand. Tears were now flowing freely down my face like a waterfall. I was pushed back and hit a mirror; I felt glass cut my scalp. Then a bright yellow light, like sunshine I thought. I heard a scream of rage then I black out hoping the pain will be over and that I died.

_**End of the M rated scenes**_

**Apollo's POV**

We heard a scream so loud that was I so much pain and agony. We stopped the search to hear it then I recognized the voice it was Annabella. We, as in me and all the Olympians rush to the voice. When we got there, I saw Annabella. She looked so small and fragile. She a two huge cuts to the bone, on the right arm and left leg. Her right leg was broken. She had a cut to her cheek. And multiple cuts from glass on her scalp. How could someone be so cruel as to hurt a 10 year old like that? Then I let out all my anger in a scream. I ran to Kronos and Gaia to pay for what they have done to Annabella. But they just teleported somewhere else. I rushed to Annabella's side. Artemis then screamed at me to help her. My medical side kicked in. I bandaged all her cuts on her arms, legs, cheek, and scalp. Then came the hard part, her leg was bent at a wrong angle and I had to brake it again for her leg to heal correct. But before I did, Annabella woke up suddenly and started to whimper like a puppy that just got beaten. She had fresh tears in her eyes, but when I got near enough to touch her, to heal her wounds. She flinched back like I slapped her across the face. I felt so angry that Gaia had hurt her so much that she won't let anyone touch her. But I had to fix her broken leg to mend it back to its right position. So I called Ares and Hephaestus to hold her down. Annabella was screaming bloody murder when she heard him call Ares and Hephaestus to hold her down. She screamed even more in terror when they held her down, she was thrashing around trying to get out of the grasp of the two gods. She stared wide eyed at me as I got closed and she closed her eyes with tears coming out of her eyes like she was waiting for the torture. I got a good grip on her leg and pulled as hard as I could to get the bone back in place. She screamed bloody murderer and said "Gaia just kill me already and end my torture, all this pain on my part is for nothing because I will never give the secrets of Olympus to you or betray my family and friends." I quickly gave her some ambrosia and nectar to help with the pain of her wounds. Then she opened her eyes and whispered feebly "Apollo is that really you" I nodded when she saw it was me she hugged me so tight that if I was mortal it would have been a death hold. Then she whispered something that made my heart soar "I knew you would come to rescue me, I never gave up on you." Then she fell into deep sleep. I carried her to the guest room in my temple on Olympus and laid her down on the bed and teleported to the main throne room of Olympus and reported that she will recover soon.

**AN: sorry it took so long school is getting to me. Again sorry about that.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Daughter of Olympus **

**Ch. 10 **

**Arabella's POV**

When I woke up all I saw was white walls that practically screamed infirmary, I also was in A LOT of pain. I couldn't remember what had happened, when I suddenly remembered, GAEA, KRONOS, BLOOD, PAIN, and A LOT OF PAIN. The flashback happened so fast that I had a headache afterwards. When I turned the other way I saw Apollo sleeping in a chair right by the bed. I saw a goblet of nectar, drink of the gods, right next to me so I carefully reached for it and when I had it in my hand I almost dropped it but a smooth, deep voice caught the cup and said "Careful you are still hurt." I turned and see the clear sky blue eyes of Apollo looking at me with worry and concern. "I'm okay" I said "no you're not you are still recovering." He said worriedly I just sighed and nodded then asked "how long was I out" "five years"

I turned to him wide eyed and said "FIVE YEARS, how is that possible"

You needed to recover fully from the poison Gaea inserted into your system so I had Lord Zeus, Hypnos, and myself put to sleep for five years for your body to recover fully. We are planning to have you go to the Asgardians early because there are some rumors of Gaea and Kronos attacking again to get you back. Also the Romans and Egyptians are going to be helping us with Gaea and Kronos, so that's why you aren't going with one of them.

"When am I going to Asgard" I said quietly because I was sad that I was leaving my home.

In two days" he answered sadly

Who will be picking me up; I don't know anyone from Asgard yet because I was supposed to go in 20 years still.

"Thor and Loki" he answered

Okay" I answered and then I fell back to sleep.

**The next day **

The next day I spent all my time with my family I have known for 10 years, they even paused their duties as gods to spend time with me before I go to Asgard for the next 70 through I don't know how many years. I will miss everyone on Olympus cause it will always be my first home. My parents Zeus and Hera said that once I am on Asgard I will switch into my Norse form. They also explained that my name in Asgard will be Atalanta Helia Annabeth Artemis. And that my hair will be darker with golden highlights and my eyes will be a mix of blue and silver. My mother Hera also explained that my Norse form was named after Artemis and her favorite huntress/hand maiden in her hunt Atalanta, Also named after Apollo since Helia means sun and he is the sun. Also Annabeth is the name of Athena's favorite demigod daughter so you are named after her. **(AN: Percy Jackson reference) **After my mother Hera said that all the gods and goddesses of Olympus said their final good bye since they will not be able to say good bye tomorrow because of their godly duties.

**The Next Day (Thor and Loki's arrival)**

At the crack of dawn, I woke up to get ready for the arrival of Thor and Loki. Aphrodite choose my outfit the day before I was wearing a knee length white tunic with straps and on top of the dress was a breastplate just like Athena's , my hair was braid with diamonds and flowers done by Aphrodite herself. On my feet were silver Greek sandals and I had a charm bracelet with all the symbols of the Olympians….. my family, if I get homesick then all I have to do is press a charm and a live image of the person I want to talk to appears and I and talk to them all I want. Finally I saw thunder light up the sky meaning that Thor the god of Thunder and his brother Loki are here.

**Loki's POV**

Thor, remind me again why WE are the ones to pick up the Greek.

Because she is our sister, a daughter of Odin just like us. He answered

Then why is she with the Greeks if she is our sister. I asked

Because she has four forms, one a daughter of all Greeks gods/goddesses, the second a daughter of all Roman gods/goddesses, third a daughter of all Egyptian gods and goddesses, and finally a daughter of Odin.

***Arrived at Olympus***

**Third POV**

As Thor and Loki arrived on Olympus, they were met by a girl about 15 years of age, she was really pretty, soon as they introduced themselves they teleported to Asgard. When they arrived to Asgard, Annabella changed to her Asgardian form Atalanta. As the years went on Thor, Loki, and Atalanta grew close until they were brothers and sister and nothing could break them apart, though Atalanta still misses and calls her other home at Olympus every night, by years when on then millennia as the Olympians still weren't able to get rid of the threat that Gaea and Kronos put, so Atalanta was not able to go back to Olympus. As more years went on Atalanta noticed that Loki was acting differently around Thor but still was the caring and lovable older brother to her. She started to see that the relationship between Thor and Loki was splitting apart and she was in the middle, so Atalanta spent equal time with both brothers, until one day Loki disappeared, Atalanta was frantic at the loss of her older brother and Thor was increasingly worried. Atalanta left Asgard in search of her older brother as did Thor. And they both ended up on Earth. **(and that's where the story picks up)**

**Modern Time (when Thor captures Loki with the help of the avengers and are in the plane *from the movie***

**Atalanta's POV**

I was on Earth trying to find my missing brother and one of my best friends Loki. I was searching for him when I suddenly felt an aura of mischief that was like Loki's so I teleported to the location and I arrived at an airplane, I followed the aura if mischief when I finally got there I arrived at a room with mortal technology and a giant box and in that giant clear box was Loki. I ran over to him and yelled "Loki!" He looked up and grinned. I got him out of the box when suddenly a red alarm went on and people ran into the room. There was a man of iron, a guy with an America superhero costume, a guy with bow and arrows, a red head with a tight black suit, a guy that looked like a pirate with his eye patch, a guy in a lab coat and finally Thor. I glared at him. They got into defensive positions, when suddenly the man of iron grabbed my wrist and dragged me to their side, I was fighting his grip but he was too strong since he is made of iron. They passed me to Thor who wrapped his arms around me, and watched as they attacked his own brother. I was fighting to get out of Thor's grip and help Loki against the attacks, but Thor was too strong when suddenly...

"Loki" I screamed as he was blasted into the box and the box then suddenly fell out of the plane.

I was able to get out of Thor's grip by using my mother Hestia's fire power and lit my body on fire. **( AN: she an channel her powers from other gods and goddesses even if she is not in the form (like her Greek form) but only when she is very angry)** Once I was out of his grip, I ran and was about to jump after Loki when the guy with a costume on grabbed my hand and stopped me before I could jump. I turned to face Thor with rage, tears and betrayal in my eyes and screamed "HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH HIM FALL DEFENCELESS! HE IS OUR BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU!

The other people who were watching me scream at Thor, gasped in shock, and turned to Thor with different emotions in their eyes. When suddenly the women with red hair came up to me and touched my neck. I was starting to see dots in my vision, when everything when black and the last thing I heard was an "i'm sorry" from Thor, but before I could fall completely in darkness I glared at him and whispered "why" then everything when black.

**AN: sorry if it seems kinda rushed, I just wanted to get the story on to the point where they are in modern times and met the avengers and sorry for the long wait I was focusing on my other stories**


	8. Chapter 9

**Daughter of Olympus**

**Ch.9**

**Thor's POV**

Once Atalanta was unconscious, I quickly grabbed her and put her in a room in the thing the avengers call a helicopter. I placed her in a room that was blue with sky themes and laid her on the bed, then walked out and locked the door, but I made the lock so that no immortal could break it, even an immortal as powerful as Atalanta. Once I left the room where Atalanta was I went to the meeting room, I was face to face to avengers and Nick Fury. I knew they wanted to know how I know Atalanta and why I never mentioned her. I cleared my throat and all the attention of the avengers was on me. All of a sudden I heard many shouts I heard a few of them

"How come you never told us you have a sister?"

"How did she light up on fire?"

"Dude your sister is hot, can I date her?"

That last one was from Tony; I sent a glare in his direction and said "No, cause she already is engaged with another god."

Ok I know that I was lying on the last part but I know for certain my sister has feelings for the Greek god Apollo, god of the sun and all that stuff.

"She's so hot, how come you never introduced me to her before Thor?" Tony asked again and again and again. Finally I had enough; I got my hammer out and moved to Tony in a threatening manner. That's when Captain got up and said

"Tony, shut up; you know that sometimes Thor can be overprotective, and if you are hitting on his younger sister, he will hurt you and you know that."

That's when Fury spoke up and said "Everyone calm down!" and he turned to me and said

"Explain!"

"Ok fine. My sister is called Atalanta Helia Annabeth Artemis; she is the daughter of Odin and Jorth of Asgard, the king and queen. She is the younger sister of both Loki and me."

That's when Natasha interrupted and asked "What are her powers, her title?"

"I was getting there; anyway she is the goddess of the universe, immortals, loyalty, and heroes. Then I whispered also the goddess of Olympus, Rome, Egypt, and Asgard. I coughed; I have also been keeping some secrets from you all.

I saw Fury glare at me, I just rolled my eyes and said "it is because of a treaty and for the safety of my sister.

Natasha spoke up and said "What is the secret Thor?"

"Well there are more than just Norse gods and goddesses."

Everyone at this point was shocked, Fury spoke up and asked "what other gods and goddesses are there?"

"There are the Greek, Roman, and Egyptians."

There were gasps heard from all over the room

"Ya, and my sister was not born but created, she is the only goddess of all 4 Pantheons. She is the daughter of all Greek, Roman, Egypt, and Asgard gods and goddesses. Well except the Greek god Apollo, but he did give her some gifts.

"What did he give her as gifts?" asked Bruce speaking up for the first time.

"He gave her the gifts of archery, music, the most beautiful singing voice, prophecy, and healing."

Everyone looked thoughtful at the new information that i just gave them then Fury asked "Why is it dangerous that if you told anyone else about the other gods and your sister?"

"Because, even if all the gods and goddesses have a daughter that unite all 4 Pantheons, we still have rivalries, and that right now the other gods and goddesses are busy trying to end the threat Gaea and Kronos so they sent Atalanta to Asgard while they try to end a threat to her."

**Third POV**

Fury was about to speak up when a bright light shined in the room, and all the avengers minus Thor got into fighting positions. When the light vanished in its place were two men. Both were about 18, one of them had blonde hair and bright blue eyes the other one had brown hair and blue eyes. Both looked like they were pranksters, Thor recognized them easily.

**Back to Thor's Pov**

"Apollo, Hermes! What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Thor, we came to visit Annabell-…. I mean Atalanta." Said Hermes

Apollo nodded his head in agreement. I nodded and said to the Avengers

"This is Hermes, Greek god of thieves and commerce; messenger of the gods; and this is Apollo, Greek god of the sun, music, poetry, prophecy, healing, and plague. I pointed to each one while I introduced them. That's when I heard a scream

"THOR ODINSON, I WILL GET YOU FOR LOCKING ME UP HERE!"

I wince, Apollo and Hermes looked at me in pity and Hermes said "don't worry I also been there before. I'm never doing that again." Then he winced at the memory of it.

"You're not helping Hermes." I said through gritted teeth

Then there was a blast and my enraged immortal little sister came out.

I knew I was done for.

**AN: sorry if it's not the best or more interesting chapter but this is kinda just a filler before the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 10

**Daughter of Olympus**

**Ch. 9**

**Thor's POV**

Atalanta's hands were on fire in her rage and her eyes were had the flames of the hearth in them and she yelled "THOR ODINSON, I WILL GET YOU FOR LOCKING ME UP THERE." "HOW DARE YOU, GETTING ONE OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TO KNOCK ME OUT! HOW COULD YOU GO AGAINST OUR OWN BROTHER!?" I was in shock because right now my sister was in between her Norse form and Greek form, and that has never happened before.

I turned to see what the avengers were doing and I saw Natasha in a fighting stance along with Steve, Clint, and Fury; Dr. Banner was watching my sister with interest like she was a mystery unsolved by science yet; and Tony was ogling my sister. Atalanta was still yelling at me with her hands on fire, but I wasn't really paying attention since I was getting really pissed at Tony for openly checking MY sister out, even after I warned him. I didn't even notice that Atalanta was going to punch me until Natasha said "Thor watch out!" I raised my hands to block the punch but it never came, suddenly Apollo was in front of me and I heard Atalanta gasp.

**Atalanta's/Annabella's POV**

I was about to punch my dumbass of a brother, when suddenly there was a man in front of me blocking my punch. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and sun-kissed tan skin. Suddenly I recognized him and I gasped in shock. "Apollo." I breathed out still in shock, my anger at Thor was quickly forgotten as I hugged Apollo, and if he was a regular mortal I would have chocked the live out of him with the hug I gave him. Then I saw Hermes standing in the corner watching in amusement the whole thing. "Hermes." I yelled and when to hug him almost as tightly as Apollo's hug.

I felt myself going into my Greek form; my facial features became less sharp, I became taller, my clear blue eyes became blue/green; I was a lighter skin tone; my full lips became… well less full, my hair was longer and was more wavy and as always in my Greek form my eyes were shining with mischief, just like Hermes' eyes. When I was on Olympus the last time…which was a LONG time ago, Hermes and I used to always pull pranks on other gods, goddesses, nymphs, and so on.

My favorite prank was when I was just 2 years old. Even though through my first 18 years of life I aged like a regular mortal, I was still more advanced than a regular mortal child; from the age of 1 I could walk and speak. The prank both Hermes and I planned when I was 2 was that I would paint Apollo's chariot pink with red hearts, you should have seen his face. Anyway, I wasn't blind I could see that the man of iron was checking me out, so I walked over to Hermes with mischief shining in my eyes, his eyes widened in realization and he smirked, I whispered in his ear a very simple prank, but it would get the job done, and show the man of iron that I am not a toy that someone can just flirt with and I will go to bed with them. Hermes nodded eagerly and smiled wickedly once I finished telling him the prank I was able to pull.

I turned and saw Thor, Apollo, the red-haired lady, the guy in a lab coat, the guy with arrows, and the guy with a costume on look at us wearily, while the pirate guy just looked at us with no emotion on his face. I just smirked at them. I walked over to the man of iron seductively and gave him a smile and said, "I believe I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Annabella, what's your name?" "Tony." He answered quickly "would you like something to eat Tony?" I asked nicely but inside I was smirking, boys almost never resist food, and that was the whole point of the prank.

He nodded eagerly, I smiled and in a second after a bright light a ham and cheese sandwich appeared in my hand on a plate, I handed it to him and right he took a big bite out of it, I was suppressing snickers by this time because the look on his face was hilarious, he had a confused look on his face then one of disgust. Let me explain why inside the sandwich the cheese was still in the wrapper, ya I know it was a simple prank but it was the easiest that no one would suspect right away and it was kinda of am intro before I do the REAL pranks.

By this time both Hermes and I were laughing out loud, man how I missed pranking, I wasn't able to pull a prank since I got to Asgard cause Loki was already the god of mischief and he wouldn't let me help him in any of his pranks and cause they (my Asgardian family) are very strict, which really sucks.

Anyway I got serious after a few minutes of laughing with Hermes and said "I know why Loki is attacking Midgard." "Why sister of mine?" Thor said all formal in his Asgardian accent. I made a face at that. (In my Greek form I am more laid-back than I am in my Roman or Asgardian forms) "First Thor, loosen up a little, and he is doing this because he is being controlled by the Chitauri." "I like her." Tony said. I just rolled my eyes at him and muttered "boys." Then I thought I guess Artemis and her hunters teachings are getting to me.

**Apollo's POV**

I admit I was seeing red because I saw the guy Tony "aka the iron man" was practically eye raping the girl I love. It made it worse when I saw Annabella walking up to him seductively and she was actually flirting with him! Hermes had to hold me back from attacking him, the whole time Annabella was flirting with him, Hermes had to hold me back and whisper in my ear "Dude, calm down. Annabella knows what she's doing." I finally calmed down when I realized that it was just a prank, but it made me realize all the more about how much I missed and loved Annabella. Things are going to get much more complicated.

**An: sorry for such a long wait, but here is the chapter. Hope you like it.**


End file.
